dragon_village2fandomcom-20200223-history
Android Updates
List Update 1.0.1 * Fixed a bug that displayed image on mobile phone gallery (photo book) * -Change Dragon Summon Button * Fixed a bug that could transfer a non-existent dragon when summoning a dragon. * Fixed tutorial bug * Fixed number of diamond when opening slot. Update 1.0.2 fix * Fixed bugs when changing Dragon nickname * npc postal reply bug fix * Fixed background sound bug when changing profile picture * Fixed a UI error when dragging a dragon ability again. * Fixed a mistake when it hatches a dragon egg acquired by another route before the 1st story (Hope's Forest story) * It is not added to the dragon figure which is obtained by card code, Fixed bug * Facebook sign-in skip fix * Fixed skip when making a payment * Modify the character information window Unknown status * Error message when you delete modify phenomenon is not immediately deleted when deleting friends again * when the search after the auction Healing Potion Ratings Search fix the problem andoedeon * Fixed a problem where the number of diamonds is changed when a dragon that is sent from Dragon Village 1 is summoned. Other * Deleting the code that is left in the input box before and after using the card code * Adding the achievement of the Google service and the leader board * Popup window that the diasode is consumed when the dungeon dragon is summoned * Addition of the cave slot extension phrase * Change of the Web view announcement function * 25 level, available after completing the plot scenario of G Skull) Update 1.0.3 Bug * - Fixed bug in * social bug fix * - Fixed bug in mini game when downloading resource * - Fixed bug in auction site skill * - Fixed explorer monster Fixed a bug where the stamina bar was left * . - Fixed bugs in the diagrams. function * - Added the function of sending the social periodic batch. * - Added the diamond gold function. * - Checked attendance. Added the automatic login function when moving the homepage. * - Added letter reporting function * . Level Map * - Raid Icon Exclamation Mark * - Gem Strength Success Story Output * - Coliseum Initial Time Output * - Profile Level Level Output Miscellaneous * - World Map Cloud Transparency Change * - World Map Exploration Area Title * - stop * -regional touch to the pop-up does not disappear with the same * - Sealed image changed * - diamonds changed after the screen is closed, so buy * -changing achievements and leaderboard icons on the Google profile feature * - change background Temple of the Wind Update 1.0.4 bug * - Fixed bug where report button appeared in wrong position * - Fixed problem of not connecting with Android basic browser when checking attendance check button * - Compensation and exploration of expedition items Changed to automatic method in case of hot event * - automatic bug fix, go to the next event when the stats again draw complete * dark Phoenix targeting abilities again drawing bug when after leveling up * 1 vs 1 game. information intermittent bug that does not output - Add * The setting - Add letter push feature Update 1.0.5 * Feature Add * -book mission capability Add * - add mail attachments item expiration feature * -added diamond gift features a Friend * - Social Window connection time, icon Add Features * - Explore 'to continue' additional gold payments functionality * - Gem further strengthening recovery capabilities * - additional features stacked treasure chest * - Al bags available slots +2 lines * - bags and other available slot +3 line * -dragon eggs labeling feature added fix * - the Colosseum position during bounce fix the problem Others * - go away / delete button fights ( General exploration only) * Drink enhancement system enhancement * - Dragon Aura image change * - Dragon resurrection time change Update 1.0.6 fix * - Fixed skip over expedition * - Fixed 'bug' text * - Fixed errors that are visible in the cave Update 1.1.0 * -Added elves and dwarves * - Added World Reid (Hwangryong Carsis, Big Bug Crawl) * - Title 11 Add other pioneers of Doom * - Mission Helong South Seas aid, add 17 other giant insects Black Camel aid * - Dragon training after 1.1.0 update is available without restriction items Lv -1 * -book add detail screen * - Reid, the Colosseum refresh feature added * - goes bosses fights mET / away from exploring the button displays * - My profile cumulative record, preferred faction UI changes * - Dragon rated show of the Colosseum battles * - if the second level or higher level up drawing again, stats available * - Dragons can be transferred from Dragon Village to Dragon Village * - No limit to the number of dragons in the Colosseum * - In order to be able to enter the Colosseum in the bag - Purchase regularly from the bag * - Removed the cost of dragon from the sky nest Fix * - Fixed bids in the auction bidding * - Item Fixed bouncing when touching specific area after reinforcement * - Fixed bug bug * - Scenario Modified so that's the title after the completion of certain conditions * - Other minor bug fixes Other * - login ID, password character limit removed * - if you are logged in as a guest, additional warnings * - Change the appearance of a mercenary flag * - Display title popup when growing up * - Display popup window once more when paying - Display fee that is consumed when acquiring mercenary gold * - Express star effect when mission is completed * - Change map UI * - Change raid UI Update 1.1.1 Fix *- Gold 2x, Experience 2x Item Bug Fix *- General Exploration Diace Bug Fix *- Skeleton Fortress Progress Bug Fix *- Skeleton Fortress Card Game Bug Fix *- Fixed instability in automatic progress function *- Display popup message on ascension *- Add ETC tab on auction site *- Add skip button on hongryong * - Apply soccer event *- Add soccer event dragon, add title, add skin, add theme Update 1.1.3 Fix *- Fixed a bug in Kitscat WebView *- Fixed some critical bugs *- Fixed a bug where items sold at the time of Dragon ascension did not come in right now *- Fixed bug in map view combo box Other *- Changed the daily treasure box to be paid directly to the reward bag (added contents) Update 1.1.4 Bug Fix] *- Fixed an error that does not reduce the number when registering ETC items. Other *- Except Colosseum follow-up function (Completed on May 29 at 12:30) Update 1.1.5 Features *- Number of soccer balls output from cash charge *- Increase max chance when removing ability again fix *- Fixed reprojection of pro version Update 1.1.7 function - Added *2nd password function (access to auction house, enter 4-digit password in store sales) * You only need to enter the 2nd password once after login. Fix *- Fixed a scenario-level down event bug Update 1.1.8 *Check camera support *'Update 1.2.0' *Add Features] > Show tips when entering the village > Add NPC Quest to the village *- Dragon Research Institute > Dragon Egg Strengthening: Increases the level of hatching dragon. > Dragon Alliance: You can create a new dragon. Combination books are required. *It is not possible to make a combination anymore in the restaurant. *> Crystal Production: Produces crystals slowly from your dragon. The dragon is not ascended. *> Crystal Extraction: Quickly extract crystals from your dragon. The dragon is ascended. *- Add item *> Guanu's appointment: You can proceed to explore hero mode automatically. > Dragon determining: (Production / Extraction from Dragon) Dragon to know reinforced materials > Stone Heart: Dragon eggs reinforcing materials (Helong South Seas) > Elemental Stone: Dragon eggs reinforcing materials (giant insects Black Camel) > Combination stand: Dragon al Act is written Documents (store, explorer, offline card code) > Al pieces: Combine al pieces to acquire dragon eggs *- Add dragons to obtain al combination - Add a *Utah can scenario Now you do not have to go through the Utah can scenario . *- Add a bag tab > Added *a document tab to keep maps and how to combine them.> A tab has been added to store stone, stone hearts, crystals, and more. *Elf and Dwarf bosses are awarded with a low chance of killing. *Others *- Adjustment of battle balance (July 12 at 12:00) *> Many-to-one battle method has been changed, and battle is more exciting than before. *> Hero Mode, Reid, Dark Knicks, Skull Fort Monster HP has been upgraded. *> Add Hero Mode Boss Reward Item *> General, how to change boss monster appearance when exploring heroes *- Ancient Decoration Increased the chance of getting the top item when drawing consecutively *- Increase the number of friend requests to 50 * *- Down the mercenary flag price - *-Down the mercenary import *-Edit the membership screen *- Add card to dark box, secret box reward *fix *- Known bug fixes *'Update 1.2.1' *World map chat function: Channel 1 ~ 999 * *- Added the help function of Raon (Quest completed immediately) Fixed a bloody thirst and healing light skill error while exploring. *- Fixed the problem that the boss monster could not be encountered by activating the treasure map during exploration. *- Fixed *the Sands of the Sands and the Disease of the Sword to prevent them from using it *. *- friend list Last access time should not be updated in the error-correction * *-error correction produced only one when smelt more than two * *- Correction to save coliseum replay *-Change intro Image *'Update 1.2.3' *Add a useful stone sack item to commemorate the opening of the institute *> The set includes: Random Property Decision, Soul Stone, Stone Heart *- Town Quest Bug Fix *- Drink Enhancement Bug Fix *- Eliminate the treasure map found during the exploration *- Elissimo, Treasure map exploration in Metal Tower. *'Update 1.2.4' *Fix buffing when buffing potions under certain conditions *'Update 1.2.5' *Updating the contents of the Elpis Laboratory * You can enhance the lab to 99 levels by using the furnace. Depending on the laboratory level, you can enhance your research efficiency by strengthening your skills. The lab skills are as follows. *- Decrease production time ' * *- Increase probability of unique decision * *- Increase decision - Decrease combination price * *- Regular additional production - Decrease regular production price * *- Decision on extraction Additional production *- Decrease extraction grade *2. Al gnosis function *- You can get regular by consuming dragon eggs. *■ Raid help request function *-You can request raid help in chat window. * Add new missions and titles related to the lab and team buff *■ Add a dragon name change item *■ Add *English language, add a North American server *- Fixed village quest bug *- Fixed village tip phrase *- Reduced treasure map duplication when exploring bug fix - Fixed *skeleton fort buff error *- Elysium Croscarmellite Ether Chance of Amplification, Amount Adjustment *- Change to General Raid Fatigue Consumption 2 *'Update 1.2.6' *Fixed mistakes in village mission *- Fixed some bugs that did not apply to some skill in lab *- Fixed bouncing when touching balloon *- Fixed other bugs *'Update 1.2.7' * *In addition to tournament winners, ranking points will be paid according to the ranking. *Rewards are not cumulative. Only the highest level of compensation is paid. *You can get eggs of a luteon dragon from a useful stone sack. *You can get Sura dragon eggs from questionable eggs. *Eggs that can be acquired may change later. *Skeleton Fortress Compensation System has been changed *> Aug. Belt Dragon Dragon *> 50th Floor Dragon Combination Stand, 5th Floor Units can acquire Dragon Crystal *> Diamond Compensation Removal ncient items from the shining ancient decoration is better than ever. - Colosseum has been modified to show off the bulletin board registration function. Update 1.3.0 *'Features' *- Ancient Portal 2 Monsters Added *Two new monsters appeared in the gap of chaos. *Add Dragon Skins (Ancient Throne, Dark Knicks Skins) *Bugs *- Fixed a bug where max is not displayed when redistributing ability - Fixed a bug *when a dragon that was stunned when playing a card game after the end of normal raid was placed in the slot after the seventh - Fixed a bug *when buying a useful stone sack Fixed a bug where the Ignan Union came in. *'Other' *- Maximum number of friends has increased to 40. For iOS versions, it is shown as 30, but you can actually add up to 40 people. *'Update 1.3.1' ■ Summary of Updates *Features *Add Yongin event (see below for details) *- Little Wings added a Priest dragon *- 13% feather / claw added *Appearance probability of chaotic space monster, additional probability of acquiring *- You can see the probability of each monster appearing before entering the chaos of the chaos and the additional probability of acquiring eggs. *- When using an ancient portal or diamond to summon monsters, the probability of getting eggs depends on the number of summoned monsters (Dark Knicks / Valeport / Gripard). *fix *Fixed a bug that caused the game to stop if you were using both vampire and offensive skills at the same time *- Corrected the phenomenon of stopping when vampire skill (multiple mirrors, blood thirst) and instant attack skill (referee's wings, dragon's breath, Asura's Island, *Fixed a bug where the water attribute dragon ended abnormally when using an awakening. Other - If you do not have the Dragon when you buy Dark Dragon Skins ■ Yoshin event details (~ November 3 at 10:00 am) o Yusin Amantas appeared on the continent of Utah. Yong Shin resides in the Utah Cannes during the event and tells you to make a wish when it comes to collecting 7 types of dragon treasures. o An item called Dragon's Eye is required to find the Dragon's Nest. Dragon Eyes are available in stores and can be obtained through exploration. o When using the dragon's eye, the location of the fortress is displayed in the Utahan continent. *o The boss monster will drop the treasure from your area's expedition. *o Unable to obtain from Hero Expedition. *o You can confirm the acquired treasure by clicking Amanda at the top of the map. *o When you have collected all the treasures, you can click on Amanda to make a wish. *o If you wish, you can get one of the following items. The end